There are many applications that require the use of a device to attach a length of hose to a fluid or particulate matter source. While there are certain applications where the hose can be simply screwed onto a fluid source, such as a garden hose and a residential water supply, there are other applications which require higher pressure therefore a more substantial interface between the hose and the source.
One of the most widely used devices to provide a strong and secure interface, and that can be quickly attached and detached, is a quick connect and disconnect coupler. A typical quick connect and disconnect coupler consists of two elements: a coupler plug and a coupler socket. The coupler plug is attached to the fluid or particulate matter source, and the coupler socket is attached to the hose. The coupler socket includes a pull-release mechanism that when pulled back, allows the coupler socket to be inserted into the coupler plug. Once the coupler socket is within the coupler plug, the pull-release mechanism is released, which secures the socket coupler to the socket plug.
A deterrent to using the typical quick connect and disconnect coupler is that in order to pull back the pull-release mechanism, a person must apply a secure grip on the mechanism, pull it back and then hold it in the “open” position until the coupler socket is attached or detached from the coupler plug. Acquiring a secure grip on the pull-release mechanism is often difficult for several reasons, including the size of the coupler socket, the size of a person's hands, and the person's strength relative to the force that is required to pull back the mechanism. Additionally, due to the high commercial water pressure, if a safety lock is not included in the coupler socket an injury can result when the coupler socket is detached from the coupler plug. The safety lock is released only after the person using the coupler has determined that it is safe to proceed with the detachment of the coupler socket.
Obviously, if there were a means by which a person could acquire a better grip on a coupler's pull-release mechanism, the attachment and detachment of the coupler socket to and from the coupler plug could be accomplished more easily, safely and quicker.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED5,353,837FaustOct. 11, 19945,076,324Herman et alDec. 31, 19914,275,907HuntJun. 30, 19814,198,080CarpenterApr. 15, 1980
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,837 discloses a normally-closed valve that can be easily connected and disconnected. Disposed through the valve is a cylindrical member that is moved between an open position and a closed position. A spring holds the cylindrical member in the closed position, and a leur-type cannula is inserted into the valve to push the cylindrical member into the open position.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,324 discloses a quick disconnect coupling which includes a housing having an independently displaced depressor, a sliding sleeve mounted on one end of the housing, ball bearings and a locking means that prevents the removal of the quick disconnect coupling. The quick disconnect coupling is attached to a valve without establishing communication therethrough or through the quick disconnect coupling until the depressor is independently moved into contact with the core of the valve.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,907 discloses a quick-connect, manually separable fluid conduit coupling. The coupling includes a tubular male member having a tapered forward portion, a sealable bearing surface, and a radially inward-directed shoulder. The shoulder is adjacent to the rearward part of the forward portion and adjoins a recessed circumference. A sleeve includes substantially parallel, circumferentially disposed fingers and radially inward-extending lips on the fingers. The fingers have latching surfaces for automatically snapping behind and grasping the shoulder of the tubular male member upon assembly.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,080 discloses a telescoping-type connector having outer and inner telescoping members. The inner telescoping member includes an outer circumferential groove that is adapted to fit in a telescoping relation within an aperture of the outer telescoping member. The outer telescoping member includes a retention means that releasably projects into the outer circumferential groove to retain the inner and outer telescoping members in the desired telescoping relation.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
U.S. Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED5,816,621FrostOct. 6, 19984,338,933Baynard, et alJul. 13, 19813,565,078Livingston, et alFeb. 23, 1971